Zaron
"If you would shine like a sun, first you must burn like one." -Kuori Geography Mount Valoran was the mightiest peak in Zaron, a towering peak of sun-baked rock amid a range of summits unmatched in scale anywhere else in the world. Located far from civilization, Mount Valoran was utterly remote and all but impossible to reach save by the most determined seeker. Many legends clung to Mount Valoran, and, like any place of myth, it was a beacon to dreamers, madmen and questors of adventure. Some of these brave souls attempted to scale the impossible mountain, perhaps seeking wisdom or enlightenment, perhaps chasing glory or some soul-deep yearning to witness its summit. The ascent was all but impossible, and those hardy few who somehow survived to reach the top almost never spoke of what they had seen. Some returned with a haunted, empty look in their eyes, others changed beyond all recognition, imbued by an aspect of unearthly, supernatural power with a destiny few mortals can comprehend. The base of the mountain experienced a variety of weather, creating climates where the herds can hunt and forage for food, herd animals, and sustain life. During spring and summer, the flora and fauna thrived, making everyday life possible even on such steep slopes. Greenery grew lush throughout the otherworldly ridges of the mountain during the summer months when fresh water was plentiful, and shepherds herded their flocks to graze on the slopes. To the herds, these gargantuan patterns in the rock were proof that the mountain was forged by divine beings. Living in the shadow of cyclopean structures of monumental scale, the herds believed they were called to the mountain by mysterious powers. Some believed that the patterns in the rock were once a map of the realms beyond the heavens. Others said the markings warned of a day when a great war would ravage the lands and set brother against brother. Despite such speculation, the true origin and purpose of these patterns in the rock remained a mystery. Unforgiving to even the most adept climbers, the upper slopes of Mount Valoran were plagued by frigid winds, arctic storms, and frequent avalanches. Its thin air made every breath laborious and painful. Those who survived the climb described bitter nights spent sheltering from the unrelenting cold, where they claimed to witness strange visions of ethereal figures. The most perilous elements of the climb were not its climate, but the way in which it tested the very character of each climber. The herds view the ascent as a test not merely of strength and resilience, but of spirit and soul, as the climbers encountered visions that distract them from their ascent. Some proved benevolent, leading lost climbers to the safest path during a snowstorm, or helping the exhausted rise once more. Mount Valoran could be broken into distinct regions, as delineated by patterns in the rock and a marked increase in hazardous weather conditions, difficulty of the climb, and increased death rate. The upper levels of the mountain expanded and contracted as if the land itself were alive, making it impossible to map a reliable pathway to the top. Each ascent was different, as the mountain magically stretched–some climbs can last for months while others reached the peak in just a day. No matter how well-trained the climber, the thin atmosphere and countless perils of the mountain meant that nearly all who attempted to reach Valoran’s peak died on their climb. The bodies of the dead froze where they fell, permanently preserved in the thin, frigid air of the mountain, and serving as a dark warning to those who came after. Some climbers encountered divine visions and tests of character and faith. They might have encountered ghostly images of loved ones they must abandon on the slopes to continue their quest, or personifications of their deepest fears. Others fought past grotesque beasts encrusted in ice with teeth of sharpened stone. Each path to the summit was vastly different, so much, that the length of a climb could range from a single night to several months. Travelers sometimes climbed in groups to assist each other on the ascent. When a climber was grievously wounded or exhausted beyond all movement, no hope of rescue was possible, as any attempt would be a suicide mission. The bodies of the dead did not decay at such heights, but seemingly melded into the rock, slowly twisted into the circular patterns and ridges of the mountain. At higher altitudes, bitter winds and perilous snows overcame the seasons, creating an everlasting winter. Here, the otherworldly shapes created strange patterns and rock formations, forming an alien landscape perilous to any stray wanderers. Plants and animals were rare sights in the thin atmosphere and cold climate. Nearly all who survived to reach Valoran’s peak saw nothing more than an empty pinnacle, rocky and bare. In the extraordinarily rare event where the gods chose a worthy hero to act as their mortal champion, it was said the very air shimmered with stardust as a portal opened atop the mountain. Some said the faint ghost of a brilliant city of silver and gold was just visible beyond the veil, and divine light shone in bright and vivid colors as a celestial being descended from beyond. In the rare event when a worthy mortal successfully ascended Mount Valoran’s peak, the heavens opened in a dazzling display of cosmic aurorae. Few ever bore witness to the radiant sight far above the cloudline and beneath the glittering stars, where a beam of light emerged from the peak. Beyond the mountain’s summit, it was said that immortal godlike beings dwelt in a city of gold and silver. The path circumscribing the mountain was carved into the rock, creating shelters that protected the herds. The herds chiseled markets, homes, bridges, and ceremonial chambers using the shapes of the mountain itself. The circular patterns of the vaulted stone ceilings served as reminders of the celestial beings who created this place. Some families inscribed symbols in the rock beside their homes to mark momentous events, and were able to trace stories of their history for generations. Using the natural curvature of the rock, the herds sculpted stone pathways and stairs into the lower parts of the mountain. Thick cloth hung held in place by woven rope fibers provide shelter from the wind and snow. At certain enclaves around the mountain, the herds carved pathways into the labyrinthine caves and tunnels within the rock. Here, they took shelter from the most perilous storms and impossible conditions. Ancient gateways of glittering metals marked the end of each habitat. The herds celebrated the moment they crossed these thresholds and continued their revolution under the sun's bright path. The entrance to the Lost Temple on the eastern slopes of the mountain was carved from gold-veined marble. Windows were carved into the temples at precise locations, so that the light of the sun flooded the inner chambers during the solar equinoxes and solstices. Scribes and acolytes sometimes spent the winter months sheltering in the relative warmth of the temples, conducting divine rituals to call upon the power of the sun and charting the movements of the stars. During times of strife, a lost priest might have meditated in the outermost sanctum for weeks without food or water, subsisting merely on the divine sustenance of the sun, the source of all life. In this sacred space, aspirants sought a place in the lost guardians. If the aspirant proved worthy, they were inducted into the elite group of warriors. This shrine was constructed to showcase major celestial events, which were visible from its carefully placed windows. This metallic stone fell from the mountain long ago, and was used to mark a delineation between the herd camps and the unknown terrors of the mountain. In a sacred farewell ceremony, the climbers beginning their ascent were celebrated. This day marked the moment when the fate of their souls were given into the hands of Valoran. These climbers would likely never be seen again. Category:Locations Category:Turathi